The Wolf's Apothecary
by Evelyn-the-wiccan
Summary: Severus had been searching for his mate for years. No one seemed to fit the bill, that is until one summer day when he ran into Harry Potter. Severus had never sensed the boy before because of his age but now that Harry was seventeen he could smell him. He is now stuck with the task of how to get the boy to fall in love with him.
1. Chapter 1 The Dream

The Wolf's Apothecary

A Snarry fanfic

Summary: Severus had been searching for his mate for years. No one seemed to fit the bill, that is until one summer day when he ran into Harry Potter. Severus had never sensed the boy before because of his age but now that Harry was seventeen he could smell him. He is now stuck with the task of how to get the boy to fall in love with him.

Rating: M

Warnings: Homosexual sex, Snarry, werewolf!Severus

Chapter One The Dream 

Harry stared out his bedroom window and sighed softly. He still had one more day to get through and then he would be going back to his home, Hogwarts. This summer had been uneventful. It was full of chores and around five beatings in total but Harry was okay. For once in his life, Harry could truthfully say he was okay. Harry left the window and went to lay on his bed. He was exhausted but he just couldn't get to sleep. Harry stared at his ceiling for a long time before his eyes finally began to slowly flutter. Before he knew it he was asleep.

_Harry was naked. A strong lean body, which was equally nude, hovered over top of him. Harry gazed up at the man and found himself immediately sucked into the chocolate orbs gazing at him. It was as if those eyes were seeing into his soul which must have been true because the man tilted his head to the side and his lips turned up slightly in a sad smile. __**What did he know? Harry wondered. **__Had he seen what transpired year after year at the Dursleys? Did he see the bullying he was succumbed to at Hogwarts when no one was watching?_

_The man leaned down and softly pressed his lips against Harry's. They were rough but gentle, Harry noted. Harry gave in almost immediately. He didn't know why but he trusted this man with his soul. Lips caressed quickly against each other. The older man's body rutting against Harry's. Harry let out a moan. Harry's hands slowly rose from the man's hips until they rested on his upper back where Harry's nails dug deep into the man's shoulder blades. The man let out a low growl before aggressively taking Harry's lower lip into his mouth and biting hard enough to draw blood. Harry whimpered and retracted his nails from the man's back. Instead of staying mad though, the man licked and sucked at the wound on Harry's lip._

Harry woke up with a gasp. A sheen of sweat covering his entire body. He looked down only to find his cock fully erect. _Who was that man? Harry wondered. _ Harry was so busy trying to figure out who the mysterious man was that by the time he returned back to reality his cock had already deflated. He let out a sigh. At least he didn't have to deal with that. Harry got out of bed, gathered an outfit for the day, and headed to the bathroom. He quickly locked the bathroom door, stripped, and turned the hot water on. Seconds later he was standing under the hot spray. He could barely feel the water hitting his body as his mind was wandering again. Those eyes… he knew those eyes from somewhere...but where? Whose eyes were they? He quickly washed his hair and scrubbed soap all over his body before rinsing off and stepping out of the tub. Turning off the water, he turned around and prepared to get dressed when there was three loud knocks on the door.

"Get finished boy! Dudley and I need to use the bathroom as well." Uncle Vernon yelled through the wood.

"I'll be out in a minute, Uncle Vernon." Harry said as he hastily got dressed.

When Harry opened the door he was met with an unhappy Uncle and cousin. Harry averted his eyes to the floor as he quickly walked past them. He went back into his room and tossed his dirty clothes into the hamper. Harry was just about to head downstairs to start cooking breakfast when Hedwig flew in through the window. He smiled and stroked her head at the same time that Hedwig stuck her foot out which had a letter attached to it. Harry untied the letter and quickly began to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_Professor Snape will be your escort to the train station tomorrow. He will arrive at 10am sharp. Please be ready for him when he appears. Enjoy your last day of summer Harry. Oh and make sure you have completed all of your summer assignments. Have a good day._

_Sincerly,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry sighed. Of course it would be the Professor that hated his guts that would be coming for him tomorrow. He just hoped he could stand to be in the man's presence long enough to get to the train station and onto the train. With any hope, the man wouldn't want to make small talk or in the Professor's case insults. Harry could hear his Uncle shouting at him from downstairs to get breakfast done. He quickly folded the letter and put it away underneath his pillow before leaving his room. Harry went into the kitchen immediately and began cooking bacon and eggs for his ungrateful family.

As Harry was flipping the eggs he casually mentioned, "One of my Professors are coming to get me tomorrow at ten o'clock."

"Good riddance." Dudley murmured.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia merely nodded before handing Harry his list of chores to do for the day. Harry looked at the list and was surprised that it was rather simple work. All he had to do today was clean up the living room, mow the lawn, and plant the garden. Normally the list would have been much more difficult and longer. Harry wondered what was up but knew better than to question out loud.

The next morning Harry woke up to a loud knock on his bedroom door. Harry yawned and rolled over. He draped his arm across his eyes in protection against the sunlight. He wondered what could possibly require him to get up this early in the morning. Suddenly he remembered that Snape was coming today. He bolted into an upright position. Glancing at the alarm clock on his bedside table he realised it was nine o'clock. He didn't have much more time left before Snape and all his snarkiness would arrive. Harry quickly got out of bed and began to get dressed. He frowned when he suddenly felt light headed._ What is going on? Harry wondered. _ In an attempt to keep from vomiting, Harry laid down on his bed. There was a strong urge to do...something. But, Harry wasn't sure exactly what that something was. As his head continued to spin, he thought back to his dream the other day. The moment he saw those eyes, he felt calm. _How weird… Harry thought. _

Time ticked by quickly and before Harry knew it he could hear someone ring the doorbell. Harry got up and gathered his trunk before heading downstairs. He was thankful that the light headedness had left. Harry reached the bottom of the stairs and stared at his Professor. When Snape looked at him directly in the eyes, Harry gasped. Those eyes… they were from his dream.


	2. Chapter 2 The Train Ride

The Wolf's Apothecary

Chapter Two The Train Ride

Harry stared at his Professor for a long time. He couldn't believe that this snarky man was the man from his dreams. How could this even be possible? The man before him had shown no capability of love. In a similar state, Snape continued to stare at Harry. Snape couldn't believe that this teenager could be his mate. He had been searching for years for his mate and never found him until now. How could he possibly bond with James' spawn?

"Potter we should probably get going." Snape said in a strained voice.

"Of course, Sir." Harry murmured as he followed his Professor out the door.

Snape was tense the entire time he was in Harry's presence. He couldn't force the boy to love him. Snape wasn't even sure if he was in love with the boy, himself. He badly wanted to try to talk with the boy but no words would come from his lips. Snape settled for staring. Harry made the mistake of looking up at him and immediately Harry was sucked into Snape's gaze. Snape let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. So much had happened to his poor mate. Harry looked like he had lived a hundred years and had seen the demons you only heard about in campfire stories.

"Harry, I..." Snape began to say.

Harry bit his lip and turned away. He could no longer handle the gaze of this man. What was so special about him anyway? Harry wondered. A hand lightly rested against his shoulder causing him to jolt. He took a deep breath and turned around to face his Professor.

"What is it?" Harry asked weakly.

"Harry, I'm a werewolf...and well, you're my mate." Snape finally announced.

Harry's eyes bulged out. He was a...werewolf? Harry just couldn't believe it. What was even more unsettling was the fact that Snape had just called him his mate. Harry had read enough folklore in the past to know exactly what that meant- lovers that would be together forever. He didn't think he could take any more surprises today.

"Please...just take me to the train station. We can discuss this later." Harry whispered.

"As you wish." Snape answered and grabbed Harry's arm before apparating.

The train station was filled with bustling wizards. There were wizards of all ages surrounding them. Ones ranging from infants to as old as grandparents. Harry watched in amazement as they continued to go about their business. They had no idea what was going on between Snape and him and for that he was relieved. He didn't think anyone should have to bare the knowledge of this situation. Harry turned to look at Snape only to find that the man had disappeared. He sighed and picked up his trunk before heading towards the train. Once inside, he quickly chose a compartment and hid inside. He didn't want anyone to see him, talk to him, or even speak a word about him. Harry just wanted to be left alone. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the glass. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

_Harry was lying on a bed. The only thing he was wearing was a thin cotton sheet around his waist. A whine tore from Harry's throat. He wanted- no, needed his mate. A minute later Severus appeared. Severus, wearing only boxers, stood at the foot of the bed. He smiled down at Harry before he took a swig of whiskey from his tumbler. _

_"Come back to bed, love." Harry spoke softly. _

_"Why so eager, darling?" Severus asked with a grin._

_"I want you inside of me." Harry answered huskily. _

_"All you had to do was ask." A wide grin spreading across Severus' lips._

_Severus sat the glass tumbler on the wooden bedframe before stripping his boxers off and climbing onto the bed. He stared lustfully at Harry as he moved up the bed. Severus kissed Harry's chest as he continued north. Harry whimpered and whined until those rough lips rested gently against his own. _

Harry woke up with a gasp. He looked around erratically. Thankfully no one else was in the compartment. Harry looked out the window and noticed it had gotten dark. The train would arrive at Hogwarts soon. Usually Harry would be excited about this fact but he only became depressed because he knew Severus would be there and that he would want to talk.

Severus was sitting in his private chambers as he thought about Harry. The boy had matured over the years. When he had originally met Harry, the boy was an arrogant brat. As the years went by though the arrogance slowly slipped away. The boy began to grasp reality. He understood how easily life could be given and taken and no longer wanted to chance it. Severus held a tumbler of whisky in his hand for drinking always helped him think. He wondered how he could get Harry to become his when even Severus didn't want to be with himself. Severus took a long gulp from the tumbler and let out a sigh. He rubbed his temple with his thumb and forefinger. Severus needed Harry in order to continue to survive. One can only go so long without a mate before their own body began to shut down. Severus estimated he had almost a year left to bond with Harry and he wasn't exactly optimistic about that.

Harry held his head in hands. How in the world was he going to be able to face Snape? Why did he of all people have to be the man from his dreams? Harry let out a sob. Tears dripped down through his fingers. Was it even possible for him to fall in love with Snape? The train began to slow down causing Harry's breath to hitch. It couldn't be time already, could it? Harry was ready for this. He didn't think he could survive. His body began shaking and his eyes dilated in panic.

"Pull yourself together Potter." Harry whispered to himself.

By the time the train reached a complete stop, Harry was dressed in his school robes and his body wasn't shaking as bad. Harry took a deep breath. I can do this. Harry thought. Harry grabbed his trunk and got off the train. He sat his trunk with the other trunks and got into a carriage. The carriage ride seemed to end all too quickly for him. He didn't bother trying to talk to anyone but instead went directly inside to the Great Hall where he sat in the middle of the Gryffindor table. Harry watched as the other students filed inside. Ron and Hermione immediately saw him and came over.

"How are you mate? We didn't see you on the train." Ron said.

Harry winced at the word mate. "I'm fine."

"Why didn't you come find us on the train Harry?" Hermione asked concerned.

"I was tired and wanted to take a nap. By the time I woke up, it was already quite late so I decided to let you guys continue the ride by yourselves. Thought you would appreciate the alone time." Harry lied flawlessly.

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about Harry?" Hermione's eyebrow rose in confusion.

"Aren't you and Ron together?"

Ron and Hermione burst into laughter before saying in union, "Of course not."

"Then why were you two so close last year?"

Ron looked around before lowering his head and whispering, "I'm gay Harry. Hermione here was trying to help me get over a crush I had on someone in our year."

Harry's eyes widened. Before Harry could say anything, Dumbledore stood up and began his speech for the evening. Ron and Hermione sat down across from Harry and waited together for Dumbledore to finish his speech. Dumbledore said the usual warnings before saying a few whacky code words to get the food to appear. Harry ate slowly but he felt eyes on him. When he looked up at the staff table, his eyes immediately went to Snape's only to find that said man was staring at him. 'We need to talk' Snape mouthed. Harry nodded.

An hour later into the meal, Snape caught Harry's eye once more and motioned for them to leave. Harry got up from his seat and left the Great Hall. He stood in the hallway waiting for Snape when he saw a shadow run past him. Harry looked around wildly but he didn't see anything. He frowned as he thought, what the hell was that? Harry didn't have much time to think about that because Snape showed up.

"Harry…" Snape began.


	3. Chapter 3 The Shadow Revealed

The Wolf's Apothecary

Chapter three The Shadow Revealed

"Harry, I will never hurt you. I want you to understand that." Snape stated.

"How can I trust you?" Harry whispered.

"You're my mate. That should be enough of a reason."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Werewolves don't live long when unmated. I only have about a year left before I die. However if we seal the bond, I'll be as good as rain."

"Oh so now you're trying to guilt trip me into mating with you?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"No, I'm telling you the truth."

"I can't take this right now." Harry murmured as he began to walk away.

"Harry, don't!"

Harry glanced back at Snape. There was a hint of sadness in the emerald orbs. Harry turned back around and began walking towards Gryffindor tower. I can't believe he threw such a bomb on me. Harry thought. Harry wandered the halls until he reached the portrait guarding the Gryffindor commons. He whispered the password and went inside. When he got to the boy's dorm he noticed that each bed had its own trunk and on the very end of the room he found his. Harry laid down on his bed and glanced at the drapes that surrounded it. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift asleep.

_Severus' cock was buried deep inside Harry. The pulsating organ thrusting in and out of his body. Harry moaned loudly and pushed himself down on the cock, wanting more. Suddenly Severus' cock swelled till it was almost too large to fit inside of Harry. Harry had heard of Severus' ability to knot before but this was the first time it actually happened. He guessed because it was so close to the full moon. They would be locked together for at least an hour. Harry could feel his cum soaked inner walls beginning to dry up making him whimper._

"_It'll be okay, Harry. I'll take care of you." Severus said before kissing Harry hard._

Harry woke up, gasping. It was the middle of the night. Harry looked around and saw that all of his roommates were already in bed. He cast a tempus charm only to find out it was 3:30 in the morning. Harry sighed, annoyed, as he fell back against his pillow. Why the hell do I keep dreaming about him?! Harry mentally screamed. Suddenly a shadow ran past Harry's bed. Harry had seen this shadow before back when he was in the corridor. He wondered why it kept following him. Harry got out of bed and quietly walked past all of his dorm mates' beds until he was at the corner of the room. The corner was filled with a shadowy figure.

"Who are you?" Harry whispered.

The shadow moved slightly as if shifting from one foot to the other.

"Please… answer me." Harry said softly as he reached out to touch the figure.

There was a sudden movement in one of the beds. The rustling of the sheets was enough of a noise to make Harry turn around. He saw Ron sitting up and yawning. Harry turned back around to look at the shadow figure but it was gone. The corner was completely empty. Harry cursed softly. He wanted to know who the person was.

"What are you doing Harry?" Ron yawned.

"Nothing, go back to sleep Ron." Harry said before going back to his own bed.

_Severus was lying underneath an old oak tree. He had a book in hand and a small wolf pup in his lap. Taking a closer look, Harry discovered that the book was a children's tale about a puppy running away from home. He chuckled to himself at the thought of reading to a puppy about a puppy. Severus seemed to sense his presence and looked up._

"_Darling, you've finally come to join us." Severus said with a grin._

"_Of course I have. Shadow are you being a good boy for your father?" Harry smiled._

_Shadow transformed back to his human form and ran over to Harry. He squeezed Harry's legs while shouting "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" _

_Harry smiled and picked his son up. Who knew that Harry would have finally gotten his wish to start a family. It had been difficult to conceive Shadow. Harry had to take several potions and wait for a full moon each time they tried. After two years of trying, they had finally succeeded. Shadow was the stars to Harry's sky while Severus was his moon. Harry kissed Shadow's forehead and cradled the boy close. The toddler was merely three years old at the time but Harry couldn't help but still treat him like a baby._

Severus stood in front of the mirror in his bedroom. The body length glass showed every crevice of him. He let out a sigh as he turned away from the mirror. Why would anyone want him? He held nothing to offer. His body pale and lean barely had any muscle to it at all. Severus wouldn't be surprised if Harry still rejected him by the end of the year. He slipped on a pair of trousers and a black tshirt before tugging on his black robes. It was almost time for breakfast and he was excited to see Harry again even though he knew the boy felt the opposite about his presence.

Harry entered the Great Hall and quickly took a seat at the Gryffindor table. After a few minutes, Harry couldn't stand the temptation and looked up from the table top to glance at the staff table. He was immediately enthralled by Snape's gaze. Harry wished he could talk to the man but he had no idea what he could say that would make both of them happy. He wasn't ready to be in love with a werewolf. Harry's lips twitched slightly before he looked away from Snape. While Harry wasn't looking, Snape grinned widely. In Snape's mind, a smile even one as small as a twitch of lips was a great improvement.

"Harry!" Hermione hissed as she snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Huh? What?"

"You spaced out. Are you okay?"

"I honestly don't know."

Before Hermione could say anymore, Harry got up from his seat and left the Great Hall. He was wandering the corridors, studying the grey stone, when out of the corner of his eye he saw a dark mass shift. Harry turned around and found the shadow figure back. He could tell the figure was leaning against the wall. Harry wondered who it was and what it was doing here at Hogwarts.

"Why won't you tell me who you are?" Harry shouted.

The shadow figure didn't say a word however, the figure slowly stepped out from the shadows. It was a man who had to be at least twenty years old. He had messy black hair and chocolate eyes along with pale skin. The man moved closer to Harry until he was about three feet away. He looked up from the floor and stared directly into Harry's eyes.

"Hello dad." the man said.

"Dad? I am no one's dad." Harry said immediately, his eyebrow rose near his hairline.

"Not yet, but you will be. I'm Shadow." the man held out his hand.

Harry warily went to grab the man's hand. As soon as their hands touched, Harry's mind was assaulted with images of the future.

_Shadow stood before Harry. He was holding a textbook in his hands._

"_Dad, father won't help me study." Shadow whined._

"_Let me guess, Potions exam?" Harry grinned._

_Shadow grumbled before nodding. _

_- scene change -_

_Harry was standing beside Severus as they watched Shadow zoom around on his new broom. The boy was a natural seeker just like Harry had been. They watched as Shadow looped around, flew upside down, and did all sorts of tricks before catching the golden flying ball. _

_- scene change -_

"_Dad, how did you meet father?" Shadow asked eagerly._

"_Well… he was once my Professor."_

"_Oh wow. That must have been hard."_

_Harry chuckled. "You have no idea."_

_- scene change -_

_Harry stood in the doorway of their cottage. He looked out over their land and noticed a rustle by the trees. As he looked closer, he saw two wolves. His husband, Severus, a large black furred wolf with yellow eyes and his son, Shadow, a small black furred wolf with similar golden eyes. The two howled at the moon before taking off. Harry smiled to himself as he thought, ' My precious wolves.' _

Shadow let go of Harry's hand in shock.

"Daddy?" Shadow asked worriedly.

Harry felt light headed. The world was spinning around him. So he did become Severus' mate and they even had a child that would gain the werewolf gene. Tears spilled down Harry's cheeks. He would have a family. That was all he had ever wanted. Harry fell to his knees. This was all so new to him. He didn't expect his own son to travel back in time to meet him. Harry hadn't even known of the boy's existence until a few seconds ago.

Shadow knelt down in front of Harry. Harry looked up at his son. His eyes searching his son's face for any betrayal, but he found none. The boy was telling the truth. Harry didn't feel too good. His body swayed slightly. What was going on with him?

"Your body is accepting the bond with father." Shadow seemed to have heard what he was thinking.

"But how can that be possible?" Harry asked.

Shadow smiled as he said, "Because deep down you already love father."

Harry frowned. This couldn't be possible. He didn't love Snape. He loved the man from his dreams which happened to look like Snape. Harry promptly passed out. Shadow cursed softly as he caught Harry before he could fall flat on his face. He sent a patronus to Severus saying that Harry was in danger. Afterwards, Shadow gently laid his dad on the floor before disappearing. His work was done for now.


	4. Chapter 4 Harry's reaction

The Wolf's Apothecary

Chapter four Harry's reaction

A/N: I love reviews with questions. It makes me think of the future of this story. A fellow reviewer asked about Voldemort and so I have finally made him make an appearance. Let's see where this goes shall we.

A fox patronus came barging into Severus' private chambers. Severus was wide eyed as he listened to the message.

"I don't have much time to explain. Harry is ill in one of the northern corridors close to Gryffindor tower. You need to go to him." the foreign voice said urgently.

The fox then promptly disappeared. Severus gathered his wand and ran out of his chambers. He frantically searched all the northern hallways until he came upon one that held a body on the floor. Severus ran towards the figure and was close to tears when he saw the body up close. Harry was pale, his messy hair in his face, and his body was trembling. Harry was barely conscious. He looked weakly up at Severus.

"Severus?" Harry whispered weakly.

Severus was shocked that the boy had used his first name but nodded and scooped the boy up in his arms. Harry's head rested against his shoulder. Severus could feel the radiating heat, that seemed overpowering, coming from Harry's body. He knew that wasn't a good sign and immediately apparated to the infirmary wing.

"POPPY!" Severus shouted as he laid Harry down on one of the cots.

"What in Merlin's name is it?" Madam Pomfrey started before seeing Harry and saying, "Oh Merlin, let me run a diagnostic on him."

The diagnostic showed that Harry's body was both accepting and rejecting a bond at the same time causing the boy's body to become confused and as a result it had begun to shut down. Severus frowned. How could you both accept and reject a bond? Madam Pomfrey told Severus that Harry would be better once he figured out whether to fully accept or fully reject the bond. Severus sat down beside Harry's cot and waited for his mate to wake up. It took four hours, but Harry finally woke up. Harry looked around hazily and found Severus at his bedside. When did Snape become Severus to him? Harry wondered.

"What happened?" Harry asked groggily.

"Your body is shutting down because of your reaction to our bond." Severus summed up.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course Harry."

"How did you turn?"

"Lupin turned me during my sixth year. We were in a detention in the forbidden forest for Professor Slughorn and Lupin had forgotten it was the full moon so he changed in the middle of us searching for potion ingredients and bit me."

"You had detention?" Harry weakly laughed.

"I was angry angst filled teenager, of course I had detention during my time at Hogwarts." Severus smiled.

Severus reached out and touch Harry's hand with his long slender pale fingers. Harry's hand moved slightly away for a moment before it came back. His fingers twitched beneath Severus'. Harry didn't know what to say. He wished he could say he loved Severus, but at the same time he wished he could say he hated Severus. In all honesty, Harry was in between love and hate and he wasn't sure which side he was leaning more towards.

"You know I will give you all the time you need, right?" Severus spoke softly as his thumb rubbed Harry's hand.

"I know." Harry smiled weakly before coughing.

Blood spilled from Harry's lips as he coughed hard. He suddenly felt extremely weak and he didn't know why. Madam Pomfrey came over quickly and examined him. She worriedly glanced between Severus and Harry before casting a spell over Harry to make him unconscious.

Later that evening, Severus was sitting at Harry's bedside as he graded the first stack of essays for the year. The summer assignment had been to write an essay on a potion ingredient. The student had to tell the history, what it was used for, and how it affected society now. Halfway through the pile he had already marked several Trolls, two Dreadfuls, six Poors and a handful of Acceptables. Severus was about to grade another paper when something caught the corner of his eye. He turned around and saw a shadow figure leaning against the wall. The moonlight touched the figure slightly showing Severus the lean but masculine figure.

"Who are you?" Severus questioned warily.

The figure ignored the question in favor of saying, "You know he loves you right? He just has to accept that he does and then he'd be healed."

Severus was desperate for answers. "Why does he fight?"

"He needs to earn your trust. All he has ever known you as is the psychotic sarcastic potions master. You need to show him that you're more than that."

The figure stepped out from the shadows. Severus thought the man familiar but he couldn't remember where he had seen this man before. He wasn't a student. He wasn't a deatheater. He wasn't a shop owner. Who the hell was this guy? The man watched him as if this was all some kind of game. A necklace around the man's neck began to blink rapidly.

"I don't have much time left. I know you can do this father. Have faith." the man said.

Severus had a single thought, 'Shadow.' Before he could say anything the man disappeared. As if he didn't have enough on his mind, his mark began to burn. Severus cursed softly. He needed to leave before the Dark Lord would get angry with him. Severus stood up and leaned over Harry. He kissed Harry's forehead before apparating.

Appearing in front of a crumbling manor, Severus sighed softly and braced himself for the worst. Severus entered the ward covered manor which had been keyed to let in all deatheaters. The appearance was horrid on the outside but on the inside everything was clean and stable. Severus quickly headed towards the living room which was now known as the throne room. When he got inside, he found the Dark Lord sitting on his throne in the middle of the room and his comrades were all lined up against the back wall. Severus quickly went and stood in his spot beside Lucius.

Out of all the deatheaters, Severus only trusted one and that one was Lucius Malfoy. Lucius was like an older brother to him and he cared for him even though Lucius was a vampire. Vampires and werewolves in a normal circumstance would never be able to stand each other but since Lucius and Severus had so much history between each other before either of them got turned into the creatures they were now they could easily handle being in each other's presence.

"Welcome my lovely minions," the Dark Lord started, "We are gathered here today because there are traitors amongst our ranks….Would anyone like to take a gander as to who these traitors are? No? Well then I shall show you."

The Dark Lord casted a crucio that only affected Severus and Lucius. The pain lasted forever. It felt like knives being stabbed repeatedly in open wounds all over the body. After an hour of this, Severus and Lucius' resolve broke and they began to scream. Their screams tainted the ears of the new recruits. The Dark Lord suddenly lifted the curse. Severus and Lucius lay on the floor panting as they gazed sadly at each other. Lucius motioned with his eyes towards the necklace around his neck which happened to be a portkey. Severus mouthed the words, 'One...Two...Three...' before grabbing Lucius' necklace and they were transported far away from the old manor.


	5. Chapter 5

The Wolf's Apothecary

Chapter five Mates and locked houses

A/n: a side pairing appeared out of nowhere. Hopefully this doesn't ruin the story for you guys.

Severus and Lucius landed flat on their backs in the middle of Hogwarts' grounds. They couldn't believe they were found out. How were they found out? The only way possible is if it were one of the new recruits as all the other deatheaters didn't talk with Severus and Lucius in fact, nearly all of the deatheaters stayed away from them as they saw them as abominations.

In the Gryffindor tower, Ron woke up with a stabbing pain in his heart. What the fuck? he thought. Ron had felt compelled to look out one of the tower's windows and when he did he saw two bodies lying on the ground by the lake. One he knew to be Severus Snape and the other to be Lucius Malfoy. However Lucius seemed different to him. He actually seemed attractive. What the fuck am I doing? Lucius Malfoy isn't attractive at all...he thought but his inner voice disagreed. Ron felt a strong urge to go outside and help the blonde man. Too confused to think about it, Ron threw on some clothes and went outside.

Lucius was gasping as he stared up at the stars. He could sense his mate was near. Oh this is bad, this is very very bad. If my mate is here then that means it's a student. Lucius thought. A moment later, crystal blue eyes were close to his face. Lucius gasped as he took in the sight of his mate. Crystal blue eyes, messy red hair, and pale skin. After a few moments of staring, Lucius' mind began to compute and told him that this was the youngest Weasley boy. Desperate to be closer to his mate, Lucius leaned forward and placed his lips against Ron's.

Ron was momentarily freaked out but those lips felt so perfect against his own. He needed more. Ron kissed back frantically. Lucius' arms wrapped around Ron's body and tugged the boy closer to him. Ron was about to part his lips for Lucius' tongue when they heard a cough beside them. Ron jolted away from Lucius making the vampire frown. They both turned to look at Severus who was grinning wildly.

"Now who would have expected that a Malfoy would be in love with a Weasley." Severus teased.

Ron's cheeks turned darker than his hair. Lucius stared lustfully at the blood pounding in his mate's cheeks but then realised what he was doing and looked away. Severus cackled so hard that his stomach began to hurt. He never would have thought this would happen to his friend but it did and it was hysterical.

"Shut up Sev." Lucius playfully punched Severus in the shoulder.

Severus just smiled but eventually calmed down. Both the werewolf and vampire gene had an incredible healing rate. Therefore the moment that they landed in Hogwarts' grounds their bodies had already began healing. Now they were both fully healed but they were worried about what would happen next. Now that their positions had been found out they had nowhere to go, no place to hide.

"I'm going to talk to Dumbledore about our positions being found out. Have fun with your mate, Lucius." Severus said as he got up and headed towards the castle.

Lucius turned towards Ron and simply stared at the beauty in front of him. Long gone was the blush that had been radiating from his cheeks which meant that Lucius no longer felt the blood lust. Lucius moved closer to Ron and touched his shoulder. At first Ron refused to look at him but after a few moments he looked up. Those poor innocent blue eyes gazed into steel grey pits of emotion. Ron could see the worry, the passion, the lust, and the need for blood in Lucius' eyes. Lucius let his fangs descend from his gums to show Ron what he truly was. Instead of Ron backing away, the boy merely shivered and continued to stare. This proved that Ron was definitely his mate as any other person would have run away screaming by now.

Severus was gliding through the corridors. After a few minutes, he reached the Headmaster's office. He spoke the ridiculous password before heading up the stairs. The office was silent. Severus looked around for the Headmaster and finally found him sitting in a chair as he sipped a cup of tea.

"Headmaster, Lucius and I have been found out as spies." Severus said as he anxiously wondered how the man would proceed.

"How terrible… well we must do something about this. May I suggest a safe house? I have a cottage near a beach that is set up in an unplottable warded area." Dumbledore spoke calmly.

"That's great and all Headmaster but Lucius and I have mates. They would need to come with us….and both happen to be students here."

Dumbledore frowned. "Which students?"

"Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."

"Well...those two need to be safe from Voldemort anyway. So they can come with you as long as you two help them with their studies. Just because they can't be at Hogwarts doesn't excuse them from their work. Tomorrow morning I will tell Harry and Ron about the plan so they can pack and you four will be gone by that evening."

Severus nodded and left. He wondered how Harry would react to being stuck inside a house with him. At least the poor boy would have his best friend to keep him occupied but there would definitely be tension between the four of them because of the mating bonds that needed to confirmed or rejected. Knowing that Lucius probably wanted some alone time with Ron, he decided to head to the infirmary to check on Harry.

Harry was lying in bed, staring at the infirmary's ceiling as he thought about Severus. He was listing the pros and cons in his head and he realised that there wasn't really that many cons to the man. As he thought that it felt like a weight had been lifted from his chest. Unknowingly his body had just begun to accept the bond. Harry sighed and curled up beneath the thin blanket and closed his eyes. He heard the door to the infirmary open but he kept his eyes closed so that whoever it was wouldn't know he was awake. Harry listened to the footsteps come closer and then suddenly there was a hand in his hair. Long slender fingers ran through his hair causing him to shiver.

"Harry, darling, I love you. I wish you felt the same." Severus whispered before he left the infirmary.

What Severus missed was a small tear slipping down Harry's cheek. Harry wished he could feel the same as well. Harry heard another noise and this time he opened his eyes. He found Shadow sitting in the chair beside his bed. The man was staring at him with sad eyes.

"Won't you give him a chance?" Shadow asked.

"I've been asking myself the same question for the past three hours." Harry mumbled as he stared at the ceiling.

"He truly loves you. Just think about it." Shadow said.

When Harry turned to look at Shadow, he was gone. Damn that man. Harry thought. Shadow had left him with whirling thoughts. Harry had to make a decision. Little did anyone know, but Harry made a decision. He planned to act on it starting tomorrow.


	6. HELP

Dear readers,

I'm afraid you won't like the following words I have to say….

I'M STUCK ON THIS STORY AND I NEED HELP.

I understand you all love this story, and well I would love to continue it but I have no idea where this story is going. I did no planning when I started this and now I'm stuck. My mind is literally completely blank. I have read many fanfics and am still reading fanfics in order to get ideas but nothing is sparking my muse. So I turn to you readers for help. Examples of what I mean include telling me what you'd like to see in the next chapter, where you think this story is going or where you would like it to go, how to develop both pairings with as much angst as possible (I suck at writing angst), options of what to do with Voldemort, etc.

Hope you can help,

Evelyn-the-wiccan


End file.
